AU:FF13
by ssnw
Summary: AU: Hope is 18, while being a l'cie will he experience love for the first time? Or will he continue to blame himself for what he had done? Suisidial Hope. Will anyone able to help him Light/Fang ? Abandoned at the moment.
1. Chapter 1

I never know where I have my ideas coming from but anyway. Please enjoy ^:^.

I do not own anything except my plot.

" " =Talking

' ' =Thinking

* * *

In Bodhum, after they had find a l'cie and Pulse fal'cie vestige, the government decided a purge will take place. All of the network had been destroyed, left only the train stations open to take the citizens in Bodhum to somewhere exile.

A boy who looks like in his 18 or 19 years of age sign, he have short and messy silver hair and a pair of sad green eyes. People would said he is handsome, way too handsome for a boy and he had lean body like a model. Beside him its a woman of forty something years old with silver hair and green eyes like the boy, people will know straight away that they are mother and son.

"Hope, it will be fine."His mother assured him.

"Mum-"Hope begin but get cut off by a soldier pushing him into the purge train with his mother behind him.

During the train ride, the soldiers keep on patrolling regularly and Hope soon fell asleep because of all the events that happen in one day.

* * *

"What are you doing?"A man asked the person beside him. "You are not thinking of breaking free now are you?"

"Shit up."A female voice answer coldly.

"But, hey-"

The woman beside him jump out of her seat when the train hit on something and then she quickly snapped her fingers, blue glows starts to surrounding her and like she could manipulated gravity she kick the man in front of her without using a bit of her strength. After she defeat a few more soldiers the chains that hold the passengers click open, freeing all of the citizens.

"She dd it."The black man with an afro said. "I can't believe she did it."The chocobo in his afro come out and nodded its head then went back in.

Outside the train the military sent many weapon towards the train and order them to destroy it. Missiles starts to hit the train and the track it run on, people in other compartment scream for their life, soon the compartments had been cut off.

"Hey soldier girl where are you going?"The young woman jump out if the train with her weapon. "Hey, wait for the old, wise man."Then the man follow her.

* * *

Outside the train you could see many bio-weapon wondering around, Hope who just wake up from his unconsciousness realise no one other then himself had survive the fall of the train.

'where is Mum?'He thought,looking around the place, he find his mum and gasped at the state his mother is in, barely breathing with metals and glasses torned her clothes and went deep into her skins, bones could be seen from the wounds, she sat in her pool of blood and now looking at Hope with tears in her eyes.

"Mum!"Hope scream and run to his mum. "You will be fine mum, you will be fine..."He is like assuring himself instead of his mother.

"Hope."Hope's mother speak in a weak voice. "Kill me...kill me and get out of here...back...home...kill me."Hope shake his head like mad.

"No mum please, stay with me."He cry. "Please."His mother stoke his face with her bloody hand that faintly shows her bones.

"Hope end this, for me."She said. "Pain...gone."

He understand that his mother don't want to suffer pain anymore and he quietly, unknowing to his mother he grabbed a piece of sharp metal on the ground.

"Goodbye mum, I am so, so sorry."He sobbed then quickly stabbed his mother's heart deeply.

"Don't be...Hope.."Her breath stop.

All Hope is thinking about now is he had kill his mother so unknowing to him someone is actually watching the entire scene. He continue to cry for his mother's death and the person in the shadow look sadly at him.

* * *

After the fight between the bio-weapon, both the black man and pink hair woman walk towards the broken compartments in front of them.

"Looks like except us everyone on the train die."The man begin. "Well I had never introduce myself, my name is Sazh Katzroy."

"Lightning Farron"She said in a stern and cold tone.

"Hey soldier girl, what are we going to do now?"Sazh asked while patting his chocobo's head.

"We keep moving."

"But what is your purpose to break the train?"She turn to him and glaring, "Hey I am just asking."Waving his hands in front of him, then Lightning keep on walking.

"Chocobo when can we have some rest?"He asked quietly and the chocobo shaking its head.

* * *

"Hey, um. What is your name?"An orange-pink hair girl asked.

Hope wipe his tears away and turn to the voice. "Who are you?"His voice is cracked from crying so long.

"My name is Vanille."The girl said cheerfully, "What about you?"

"Hope, Hope Estheim."He look at his mother's corpse sadly.

"Did you know her?"Vanille asked even through she know the answer, after all she had watch him end the pain for the woman.

"She is my mum."Hope said and starts to cry again, Vanille gasped at the answer. She thought the woman is just his auntie or some one very close but not mother. 'He must feel sad and guilty for this, calm down Vanille you have to help him.'

"Don't be sad, come on lets move before some monster find us."Vanille said cheerfully and tried to get Hope to think something else.

"Don't move."A male voice cried out. Both Vanille and Hope froze.

* * *

So what do you think? Do you like it? I am thinking about Hope/Light or Hope/Fang so please tell me which pair you like.^:^

In this fiction Hope is around 18, Lightning and Fang is around 21 so there won't be having such a huge age gap between Hope/Light/Fang like the original one.

Preview: _She snapped the boy in front of her "Keep yourself alive is the only way..."_

_"But I am tired of staying alive."He shouted back._


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys thanks for the reviews and all your support as well as the silent readers. ^:^

It seems that most of the people support Light/Hope so I guess it will be the pairing for this fiction or maybe Hope/Light/Fang since some of you wants to read about Hope/Fang. As for Hope's age, well when I starts to think about the plots for this story I was worrying that if I keep him in his original age he might gone crazy after what I am going to put him through so well I guess 18 will be fine and this story will rate M for the later chapters but not about adult theme.

Anyway lets us start the story.

I do not own anything except my plot.

" " =Talking

' ' =Thinking

* * *

"Don't move."A male voice cried out. Both Vanille and Hope froze. "Don't move and slowly, hey, soldier girl what the-"

"You are wasting time, well I guess its best for you and them escape together."Lightning said rather coldly.

"What! Look soldier girl you can't possibly-"Sazh started to reason with Lightning but got cut off again.

"Hello my name is Vanille and this is Hope, what about you two?"As friendly and cheerful as always Vanille asked the two strangers with complete trust.

"Oh my name is Sazh."The black man scratch his afro in embrassment. "And soldier girl here is called Lightning."

Lightning look around the place, it is a total mess and she wonder how the both of them survive in this disastrous fall. Then she realise Hope had blood all over him, she ark an eyebrow trying to analyse any serious wounds he might get from the fall but without succeed since his body is actually suck in blood. Hope's hair is suck with blood as well there are also blood slowly coming down to his face making his face unrecognisable.

"You, what happen to you?"Lightning tried very hard to keep her voice from concern and fear.

"Me?"Hope said uncertainly with his smooth voice but without any emotion like a robot.

"Yes, you do know you are cover in blood right?"Lightning look at the boy in front of her cautiously. "Do you get any injuries-"

"Haha its my mum's blood."Hope cut her off, his eyes become empty and lifeless. "Yes my mum's blood and it is me who kill her."

The three of them become speechless, Sazh can't think of anything suitable to say to the boy since he doesn't know him until now, Vanille is thinking of a way that could convince Hope that his mother's death isn't his fault but without succeed and Lightning, well she is not a person who could say things to comfort people and she apparently is one of the reasons Hope's mother dead since she is the one who break the train so what could she possible say.

They continue to let the silence engulf them until they hear an explosion up in where the fal'cie vestige is.

"I suggest you to keep on living and as long as you live, you are living for your mother as well."Lightning said and turn around ready to go to where the vestige is then she hear Hope's mumble."Live? For what?"

"For your living family who is waiting your return home and for your mother."Lightning stared at his lifeless green eyes and that scared her a bit. "Have a future that you will never forget, I guess its what every parents wants for their children."

"I only have my father now, he hate me and he doesn't plan to have any child with my mum until he heard my grandfather had make a will saying that he need an heir to have access into his wealth, if he don't then he will become a poor dude."He starts to laugh coldly. "He only wants me because of the wealth he will received instead of love so do you think he will wait for me to return home, huh?"By this time Lightning is in front of him, Hope is taller than Lightning by approximately 15cm.

"So what do you think you will do now? Try to get yourself kill or actually kill yourself?"Lightning pressed and visually Hope flinch then back to normal again.

"Its not your business, is it?"Hope pull his gaze onto something else instead of Lightning's icy crystal blue eyes and soon he is staring at a Bushido Masakage Katana Samurai Sword. Lightning notice this as well and prepare herself to stop the young man from getting the sword if he run to it and try to use it to kill himself.

"Hey, guys, um come on, before we get caught by any one we should be get going."Sazh tried to get the tension under control, but he asked a wrong question. "Hope guy, do you have anything to protect yourself? I guess if you don't you will be able to find something around this place."Lightning glare at him and he didn't realise the reason behind it.

"No I don't, I think I should grab something here to protect me right?"Hope said softly and then walk steadily towards the sharp Japanese sword carefully not to arise any suspicions from his new friends.

"Stop."Lightning said and pointing her gunblade at him which he give a sad smile in return.

"And what is it?"Hope asked while trying to reach to the sword. "Aren't I suppose to grab something to protect myself? I think the sword is suitable."

"Very suitable, especially for a person who try to kill himself for some stupid reasons."Lightning said coldly, ready to shot a bullet to stop Hope's further movement if need.

"Lightning I think this is some misunderstanding only, you wouldn't think to do something like that, would you Hope?"Vanille look at Hope worriedly.

But Hope didn't answer her instead he show her what he is trying to do by running as fast as he can to the sword, then he put up the sword and position it quickly and try to stab it into his heart but got stop by two bullets hitting his left shoulder which connected to the hand he is holding the sword.

"Why don't you guys let me end my own life? Did I not earn the right to kill myself?"He cry and knee down ignoring the wound that is bleeding crazily like a waterfall. Lightning come in front of him and knee down opposite to him then she slapped the boy hard across the face.

"You are suppose to live for your mother, if you are not alive who would ever going to remember her and miss her like you do, huh?"She then reason softly and tried to look at him in the eyes but he is looking downward so she put her fingers under his chin and bring it up so that he is looking at her.

"I can't...I can't keep myself alive any longer, I have already live this tiring life for far too long! And I don't think I could endure-"

She snapped at the boy in front of her "Keep yourself alive is the only way to try and gain yourself a life you desire."

"But I am tired of staying alive."He shouted back. "I can't bear any more pain, so please let me finish my own life and I would be forever grateful."

"If that's the case you should sleep kiddo."Before Hope know what happen Sazh had hit his bottom neck for him to have blackness bringing him somewhere before consciousness bring him back. "So what should we do now?"He turn to asked to two female : one is crying for what had happen moments ago and the other one looking as cold and distant as ever.

"You and this girl bring him some where safe and keep the sword for him until his suicidal thoughts are gone and ready to protect himself."Lightning said in an even tone keeping her emotion out of the words as always.

"Hey you are not fleeing us here. And lets not forget the boy had two bullets in his shoulder that means I need someone who had experiences to help me taking the bullets out."Sazh put his patrol back to its holster and begin to move Hope to somewhere behind a large piece of metal.

Lightning frowned, she had to look for her sister this is her prior reason that she is here but Hope had give her some strange feelings that annoyed her to no end. 'Fine, after taking the bullets out I would go and look for Serah.'She then turn to Hope and begin to take his now blood-red jersey off from him and Sazh begin to burn the knife he had kept with a lighter.

'Isn't he a bit too thin? Stop, now its about his wound not his meal problem.'Lightning thought to herself while Sazh ready the knife and Vanille ready the bandages.

"Are you ready?"Without the normal joking manner Sazh said in a serious tone and Lightning nodded.

She begin by putting Hope's head on her lap while she sat on the floor, with a knife that had been burned and clean by Sazh she begin to cut through the skin leaving it bleeding more, then she used two of her fingers to stretch the cut she had made revealing muscle and a silver dot underneath the skin.

"It gets a bit deep into his shoulder, do you have painkiller and other potions?"She asked Sazch and Vanille. "He will need it through out the operation."

"I have many different types of potions but in small amount."Sazh replied thinking a way to get more potion without raising suspicions from the Piscom.

"I have a few potions as well."Vanille's bow frowned.

"Me too."Lightning added. "So we might not need as much as we had but in case we do why don't the both of you accompany each other to get more potions while I work on the bullets?"Lightning said in a hard tone that doesn't allow argument and begin to get the bullet out.

"Um, sure."Vanille feel a little sick upon seeing Hope had more and more blood covering him. "Sazh come on, we need to come back as soon as possible."Then she dragged the old man to find some store around the dessert place.

"Well, now only left you and me."Lightning said to herself and then starts to dig her fingers inside Hope's shoulder. When she touched something metal like she grabbed it with her fingers. "Sorry but you will be fine after all this."Then she pulled the bullet out quickly, passing though many tissue and when the bullet come out with her now bloody hand, she begin to poured another dozen of potions into Hope who has slowly gaining his consciousness back because of the pain the bullet had cause.

"Hurt."Hope stared at Lightning in a pain expression.

"And what do you expect when you get a bullet stuck in your body."Lightning snapped and do her procedure like before. "You better heal quickly, I can't let you to delay my time to save my sister."She said while pulling another bullet out of Hope's shoulder.

"Your sister?"Hope asked leaving the pain behind and getting very curious.

"Yes."Lightning concentrating herself in working on Hope's wound and wrap it in bandages.

"Sis!"A man shouted. "You are here!"

"Is he your brother?"Hope asked weakly as the giant man move towards them.

"No."Lightning answer softly then get Hope off her lap and lay him gently on the ground. "Viller I am not your sister."Lightning said coldly while tear a bit of her red cap off and use it to keep Hope's shoulder in place.

"Sis, who is that?"He asked with awe 'Since when Lightning care somebody other than Serah?'.

"I am Hope, Hope Estheim."Hope said and snort when he said his surname.

"Oh Fal'cie, your father is Bartholomew Estheim, the minister of Palumpolum."He stared at Hope shock. "My name is Snow, Snow Viller. Care if I ask why are you cover in blood and why are you on the purge train?"When he finished his questions Hope had already turn pale and shifting uncomfortably. "Hey are you okay, mate?"Snow asked in worried and he look at Lighting for help, who give him a death glare in return.

"Hey its okay, alright?"Lightning awkwardly patted Hope's head and bring his head to her lap again. "Rest before Vanille and Sazh come back and we have to go."She demanded and Hope obey.

"Wow, sis why is he cover in blood? You know normally he looks so handsome in the magazines and people think he is the image boy of Palumpolum, rumor said he is intelligent, kind and is a gentleman."Snow said while looking at Hope who is now as sleep on Lightning's lap.

"Looks like those stupid magazines had help you to know more about his life, I didn't know his surname until now and remember I am not your sister."Lightning said coldly and suddenly feel angry towards Snow because of something she didn't know or she doesn't want to admit. "Snow, take care of Hope and I will go look for Serah."She demanded in her Sergent tone and starts to move Hope's head gently to lay on the ground.

"But sis-"Snow starts to protest loudly but get cut off by Lightning.

"Shut up you are going to wake Hope up."She hissed but its too late Hope had already wake up and looking at her.

"Um, are you going to the Fal'cie?"Hope asked sleepily and rubbing his eyes. "You do know the military is going to bomb the place, right?"

"Lightning we come back and we brought Hope clothes and shoes as well."Vanille said and look at Snow "Hi I am Vanille."She had totally forget that Hope might need potions.

"Um, hello I am Snow."He said and Lightning rolled her eyes.

"Well how is Hope?"Sazh asked.

"I am fine thank you."Hope said while trying to stand up. "I am sorry for making such a drama before."He then bow a little.

"Hey no need for that you know. Come wash yourself quickly over there down the lake side and change in the clothes okay."Sazh said.

After ten minutes Hope come back up, wearing clothes that is clean and fit him.

"I wonder how do you know my size."He said while smoothing his black shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Wow you a Hope Estheim."Sazh said when he recognise Hope. "Soldier girl I don't think you should leave us behind, you know we might be able to help you."He said and shake Hope's outstretched hand.

"And what can all of you do apart from you who could protect yourself and help with the fight sometimes."She raised her eyebrow and cross her arms in front of her chest.

"I can take hits for you."Snow winked and earning a punch from Lightning.

"I can bandage you when you get hurt."Vanille siad and clapped her hands like a child.

"I can destroy their bio-weapons or something more if this is what you need."Hope said causally.

"And how could you possibly do that?"She stared at Hope.

"If you need to use bio-weapon, you need computers to programme it and by destroying the whole system they won't be able to use any bio-weapons."Hope explained.

"Then do it."Lightning wants to see how Hope could break into military computer systems.

"I need a laptop."Then he search something in his bloody clothes and finally getting a card out. "Sazh, can you come with me?"

"No I will accompany you."Lightning said in case Hope try to suiside again.

"Why not all of us go."Snow suggested cheerfully and both Hope and Lightning snort.

"How long did you know him?"Hope asked softly that only allow Lightning to hear.

"As long as he had make a group called N.O.R.A."Lightning replied as softly as he is and she saw Hope had gasped at the name. "What?"

"This is my mother's name."Hope said softly after he gain his composure back and Lightning patted his back.

"Come now we have many things to do and we need to do it quick."Lightning said while leading the group to the shopping area.

* * *

Thanks for reading and I hope you like it, and please review!

Preview: _"My life is a mess..."He said and looking at the Big yellow moon. "Every promise my father had made is only a way to keep me in his prison."_

_"That shouldn't make you have suicidial thoughts."She argue._

_"Haha,"He laugh coldly unlike his usual self. "That is only a part of my life...and the other part I might be tell you when I get to know you more."_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello guys thanks for the reviews and all your support as well as the silent readers. ^:^

As for the pairing I can't really decide, maybe Hope/Light/Fang I don't know T_T. Maybe we could decide the pairing when I introduce Fang into the story?

_**Ointmentjar:**Sorry for the lack of details, one bullet is from Lightning and the other is from Sazh, and for the pairing I guess we could choose until Fang is introduce, maybe? As for Snow well, maybe he had the potential who knows. ^:^ (Don't punch me if you are Snow's fan, it, its a Snow/Serah pairing fiction so please don't punch me. T_T)_

**_Busard: _**_Thanks. Hope you will like this chapter. ^:^_

**_Naoto Shirogane: _**_I hope you will like this one too. And I like Hope/Fang as well as Hope/Light. ^:^_

_**Puppy-Love: **I love both pairing so, um, I don't know. =v=? Hope/Light, Hope/Fang or Hope/Light/Fang um I can't decide._

**_puma-dragon: _**_Thanks, and I hope you like this chapter as well._

**_CloudRed1988: _**_Thanks for always review and well I hope you like this one. ;D_

_Anyway lets us start the story._

I do not own anything except my plot.

" " =Talking

' ' =Thinking

* * *

After Hope toke half an hour browning through the computer store he brought a laptop that is the newest and the most useful that is on the market but also the most expansive one.

Hope had also persuaded the shop owner to let him use the electricity and wi-fi in the store so now the group sit around Hope wide eyes.

"Hey mate, how the hell you could type so quick?"Snow asked while patting Hope's back to get his attention.

"Stop."Hope said sternly without looking at Snow and continue to breakthrough the network without major problems.

"Well giant guy why don't you leave him alone and rest before we have to strike."Sazh said when he saw Lightning is moving towards Snow quietly.

"Hey Hope promise that you will teach me how to type this fast when we finish, yea?"Snow winked but Hope had ignore him totally and continue to type in numbers and words then again. "Hey."Lightning punch him square in the face. "Sis I am just-"

"Viller I am not your sister and stop annoying him."Lightning said in her usual cold and emotionless voice.

"Um, come on lets rest in the next room, okay? The owner had allow us to rest in there."Vanille said when she sense Lightning patient had become thin and know that Snow wouldn't stop. Then Snow, Vanille and Sazh go to the next room to rest before they need to go to the fal'cie.

"How long will this take?"Lightning asked while setting down next to Hope.

"Approximately three more hours."Hope answer but still didn't take his eyes off the screen. "They are not as strong secure as they think."Hope said and choose his words carefully afraid there may have people eavesdropping them.

Lightning nodded and asked, "Will your wound be alright."

"Yea, I had worse wound then this and I could keep working for one week before I collapse so I will be fine."He said without thinking.

"I wonder what's your life was like."Lightning rest her back on the sofa, looking at the moon through the window.

"My life is a mess so far, since I was small I had already been force to smile in front of the cameras. People might praised me without thinking, friends are like allies, instead of trusting each other like friends should, we need to win the others using each others weaknesses. If I don't put up my exterior, people will use it to fight against me. And like I said before my father didn't care about me, he, well he doesn't talk or treat me like his son, I am like his puppet."He said and looking at the big yellow moon. "Every promise my father had made is only a way to keep me in his prison."

"But that shouldn't make you have suicidal thoughts."She argue.

"Haha,"He laugh coldly unlike his usual self. "That is only a part of my life, something happen or rather he make it happen so that he could hold something I fear to use it against me. And lets just said he, he is not as truthful to my mother as he appeared to the people...and the other part I might be tell you when I get to know you more."He turn and give her a soft smile.

Lightning look at Hope who had turn back to the computer to work, She continue to stared at him then eventually sleep claim her.

* * *

"Hey, soldier girl wake up, Hope had already break through the system and he literally break down the whole network in Cocoon! If we need to go, its now."Sazh lightly nudge Lightning.

"Um."She nodded and she wake up totally "Come on then, lets go."All of them nodded and Hope had already tidy up the laptop and bring it with him.

"Maybe useful."He said while walking to the front door.

"Well, at least he could put it in his jeans' pocket."Vanille said hoping that Lightning wouldn't get mad but Lightning didn't seems to against this idea.

Sazh shake his head and the chick come out, "Hm, woman is difficult to understand. When she face a guy she could punch him, kick him and other things and when she face another guy, huh, she could let him rest on her lap without protest. Hm woman."He and softly to his little chocobo and sign then walk out as well.

"Well we need something to get to there so,"Hope look around. "Lightning do you happen to know which way is North?"

"Yes, your four o'clock direction, why?"Lightning rest her hand on her hip.

"Because I guess we could use some of the airship or aircraft from there."He starts to walk that way.

"But how do you know there is any?"Snow asked while looking disapproved at Hope because he is not the guy who suggest the idea.

"Because Mr. Viller, team N.O.R.A if I remember correctly from Lightning is you who organise it, right?"Hope turn to look at Snow showing respect but without disgrace himself.

"Yes, what's about it?"Snow might be dense but he could still hear the coldness he used when he said the name N.O.R.A.

"Well, I suppose you are not a good leader,"Hope turn and starts to walk again before Snow could protest he continue. "It seems your little club at the moment is situated in the North, where they trying to fight against the Psicom without their leader."

"Its N.O.R.A. and I suggest-"

"And I suggest you to keep quiet."Hope turn and glare at Snow coldly then walk again.

"What's wrong with him, he maybe famous-"Lightning punch his nose making him bleeding. "Sis what did I do this time."He said while getting tissuls to wipe the blood.

"You chose a wrong name for your illegal group and you keep on saying it even though I tell you to stop annoying him back in the store."She then catch on to Hope.

"What! N.O.R.A is a nice name."He screamed earning a smack of the head from Vanille. "Hey I know he is handsome and all but why would all of you stand with him instead of me?"

"Because apparently Nora is Hope's mother's name, that is what Lightning said to us just now anyway."Sazh struggle then walk to catch up with the others leaving Snow behind.

"Hey, wait!"

* * *

When the group arrived, they see that there are two groups firing each other, a group wearing armours and the other one wearing casual clothes.

"Guys, your hero is back."Snow shouted loudly deafen Hope and the others then he run to his group.

"He is a bit dense, is he not?"Hope rubbing his ear. "Fal'cie, how can he shouted this loud is out of my imagination."

"Agree."Sazh said holding his patrol and rubbing his ears as well, the chick in his afro come out and use he's little wing cover his unnoticeable ears.

"Oh my, are you hurt?"Vanille look at the chick with care making Lightning rolled her eyes.

"So what do we do now?"Sazh asked while toying his patrols around.

"We wait."Both Lightning and Hope said simultaneously.

"Wait! But Snow could get hurt as well as the others."Vanille hold her hands together and looking sad.

"And what do you think we should do? If Hope seriously did succeed break down the network then they don't have to worried about bio-weapons and backups."

"But-"

"Vanille there's really not much we could do."Sazh patted her shoulder.

Lightning wonder why Hope didn't say a word and worry that he might do something he will hurt himself again, then she quickly scan the area and finding Hope rest against a rock. She smile unconsciously and walk towards him.

"Mum."Hope said softly in his sleep, Lightning instantly stop then continue to walk towards him.

"Hm you acted like a kid sometimes you know that?"Lightning said softly and use her grove fingers to move Hope's bangs out of his eyes. "But you could be very mature as well, huh."

She continue to stared at his sleeping form until Vanille run towards them and shouted. 'What did the moron do this time.'She thought annoyingly 'Why Serah would choose him is a mystery.'

"Lightning. Lightning, Snow, he-"Vanille is out of breath from the run and Lightning cross her arms, staring at the younger girl waiting for the unspoken sentence. "He and his friends are in trouble, the soldiers didn't used any bio-weapons and didn't have back up, but they are now using themselves as bomb, they tie the bombs around their body then run towards Snow and the others attempting to kill N.O.R.A by killing themselves."Vanille said worriedly "What are we going to do."Lightning frowned.

"Stop all the weapon attack and use fist to fist combat."Hope said sleepily. "Looks like hero can't save his little group without getting injured himself."Lightning smirked at Hope's words.

"Well could you fight in fist?"Lightning asked in mild interest.

He shake his head, "Only a bit of Jeet Kune Do."

"That's better then nothing or better then just know how to punch crazily."Lightning glace at Snow who just punch the soldiers crazily.

* * *

"Soldier girl!"Sazh said when he saw the group approaching. "What should we do?"

"Fist to fist combat."Without another word she and Hope had join the battle.

"Hey, I am too old to keep up with you."Sazh said and lower his body but then Vanille pull him up.

"Come on old man. If we can't fight in hands then we could help the injured people."She dragged Sazh towards the people who is laying on the ground.

In the battle field, Hope had used Jeet Kune Do well by remembering its principle: Change with different situation. He used Wing Chun when people come to attack him, which means he used the attacker's force to beat them, breaking their bones and disconnected their joints in the process. When the soldiers defend themselves he used Muay Thai or Kung-fu to break their guard or actually break some part of their bones becuse of hitting them with a strong force.

Lightning on the other hand get amazed by Hope's knowledge on fist combat and how he could defend himself without getting injured. She then turn to her own battle using the same method as the soldiers but fighting them with easy and finally defeated them without using too much effort.

"They are not that experience in fist combat."Lightning said to Hope who also defeated his enemies.

"Maybe for you."He panted, then Lightning remember his wound.

"Don't move."She said softly and get the bandages she got from Vanille. "Your wound had reopen."She informed him.

"I could guess."He said jokingly.

"And I wonder how could you defend yourself? You know, Snow make you sounds like a spoiled child who is defenseless."She asked while wrapping Hope's shoulder with bandage.

"Well not many people know I could defend myself, I starts to train when I was ten because, you know, I was kidnapped by, by my father."He look down.

Lightning feel guilty because of her question. "Sorry I-"

"No its fine and well we will save your sister now."He give her a smile.

"I haven't tell you guys that-"Lightning begin but Hope stop her by putting a finger on her soft lips.

"I guess we all have a faint idea, why would you need to save your sister from the fal'cie if she is well, lets said like us."Lightning feeling thankful for that.

"I know there is prejudice about being a l'cie, you see when she tell me that she is a l'cie I didn't, didn't believed her only that moron believed and protected her like I should."She look at Snow who is getting up from the ground. "I am...not a responsible sister."She said in a very soft voice like she is talking to herself but Hope could still hear her.

"There is no time to regret in our life. If we keep regretting on what have we done in the past then we would miss the opportunity to do better in the future."Hope said gently trying to convince Lightning its not her fault that her sister end up with the fal'cie while he know he need to do the same thing but couldn't get himself to do it.

Then Snow come bouncing and running "Wow, thank you guys. That was a close called."Snow winked making both Lightning and Hope rolled their eyes and thinking the same thing 'With you it always will be close called.'

"Oh and there is three velocycles for us, I can't get more since, you know my friends need to go back to Bodhum as well."He scratch the back of his neck. "May be we could sort ourselves out? Sis you can have one with me, Hope can have his own and Sazh and Vanille can have one, how is that?"

"I will ride with Hope and you can have one on your own."Lightning said coldly think that 'Stupid moron, Hope's wound will reopen again if he drive on his own.' then turn to Hope. "Come on."Hope then walk towards the velocycle with Lightning.

"Hey!"Snow shouted.

Sazh patted Snow's shoulder and said "You know hero, if you don't want to get a punch from soldier girl, then you better do what she said."Then he motion Vanille to get in to the second seat and ready to fly off.

"Fine."Snow said "When Serah is back, I will not be alone anymore."

* * *

Thanks for reading and please reviews!

_**Preview:**"Serah!"Snow shouted and get a punch from Lightning._

_"Shut up!"She begin and starts to breath in short and unsteady beat because of anger and despair. "Its no use, she is gone, don't you realise that or you don't want to admitted it, huh?"_

_"She is not gone, remember the legend? Serah is-"_

_"Open your eyes! No matter what the legend said, she is only a crystal now!"She tried to punch Snow again but Hope stop her, holding her close to him, whispering words to her to calm her._


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for your comments it really help me to have the spirit to finish this story as well as make me to let Hope suffer less, you see I plan to let him go through more ^;^.

Anyway as for the story I plan to let the characters to develop more. For example: Lightning learn how to love and be love, Snow become less childish so he could take good care of Serah etc.

**_JKW351: _**_Thanks for your review, I would try my best to fix my grammar.^:^ Sorry for letting you had a hard time understanding what I am trying to say._

_**busard: **Hoho, his fate = being someone's punching bag when they need to cool off. Don't worry he will punch more in the future I guess, since I want his mental to grow up for Serah and that means he need to go through some ordeal on his own._

_**CloudRed1988:**Yea its kind of scary, but you will know why Hope is like this pretty soon. (I change his home life a lot!)_

_**puma-dragon:**Thanks hope you will like this chapter and as for the pairing, um, how will I answer this...I love Hope/Light greater than Hope/Fang and I am their supporter since I first play the game but I also want to have a bit of Hope/Fang. (You will know why soon^:^.)_

_****__sjwoods:__ Thanks ^:^ and I hope you will like this chapter._

_Hoho let us starts the story._

I do not own anything except my plot.

" " =Talking

' ' =Thinking

* * *

The ride to the Fal'cie vestige is dangerous, with countless military well-equipped airships surrounding the Pulse Fal'cie and soldiers guarding on the ground. The group was lucky that the airships cannot detect them and the soldiers couldn't contact the others because Hope had broke the network totally.

"Hey Hope boy, it seems you had just broken the spirits of the Piscom."Sazh said while pointing downward to the soldiers who are running around freaking out and trying every way they know to contact the headquarter.

Hope look down disinterest. "Hm."

"Hey be a bit more exciting will you? I think you are too near sis here, you know she is too grumpy and all."Snow winked, he said it without process it in his brain first and he is completely oblivious that his words are hurtful and disrespect.

"Hero, soldier girl is just being, um, soldier girl so stop your teasing."Sazh said and turn to Lightning. "Soldier girl don't mind him."At this moment he just hope that Lightning would keep her cool and Snow will shut his mouth.

"But its the truth."Snow unwisly protested, making Lightning gritting her teeth.

"I suggest you shut up Snow."Hope hissed and put a hand on Lightning's shoulder.

"Um, guys come on, we need to be there soon."Vanille joined in after she think for the best way to solve this coming explosion. "You know Serah may need some help in there."Her plan worked. 'Yes it worked but who knows for how long.'She sign mentally 'Why can't Snow just close his mouth for a while?'

Fifteen more minutes later they had arrived inside the vestige with three broken velocycles. This turn of event making Lightning, Hope and Sazh frowned while Snow and Vanille looking around the place like children who think they had just arrived a harmless playground.

"Wow, this place is huge."Snow admired then shouted like there is no tomorrow. "Serah, where are you? Your hero is here."

"Stop you moron, you will only attracted monsters towards here."Lightning glared at him. "Hope is your wound still bleeding?"She asked with a small amount of concern only Sazh able to tell because of his age.

Hope shaked his head "I think it had stop some times ago."

"Hey guys, look up."Vanille pointed at the ceiling. "Maybe Serah is somewhere around there."All of them nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so lets find a path."Sazh said and looking around, as well as the others. "Hm, I can't see there is a way."

"Why don't we go up the stairs?"Snow suggested and run towards where the stair is.

"Wait!"Lighting shouted. "Its too dangerous to wondering around the place without company."

"Sorry sis, but Serah is waiting."He continue to accelerate his speed until some little monsters block his way, making him stopped and tried to punch them to death but the monsters side-stepped him without using any effort. "Ej, get out of my way."He starts to punch again without any pattern and any knowledge of how to control his power, he soon feel exhausted and his sight starts to become blurry.

"Moron I told you to stay near, didn't I?"Lightning then get out her gunblade and change it into sword form. "Don't die now, not when we have come this far."She encouraged Snow in her own way then charge in.

In this battle only Lightning, Sazh and Vanille had fight the monsters because Hope's wound had just stop bleeding and Snow's being exhausted.

"Snow,"Hope starts softly but his eyes are still on the battlefield. "Don't say or do something before you can think of the consequences behind your words and actions."

"Hey, don't act like an old man. You know, I am three years older than you so-"Snow stand up and patting Hope's back rather roughly making his shoulder to starts bleeding again. "Oops, sorry about that, do you have anything that could stop the bleeding?"Snow searching his pockets trying to find something to help Hope's wound.

"Snow, this is what I am talking about. Its not about being act like an old man or other unimportant things, its about how your careless personality and carefree actions will cause some serious problems, my bleeding shoulder will be a good example."Hope said and putting his hands on top of his wound.

"Lets move."Lightning said after she and the other two members come back from the fight.

"Wait, sis, Hope's wound is bleeding again."Snow said nervously making Lightning turn and grabbed his trench coat's collar. "You better not the one who cause this."She hissed, making Snow look down in regret.

"Soldier girl, lets deal with Snow later."He then give Hope some potion. "I need someone to bandage his wound again."

Lightning quickly rush to Hope's side and take off the now bloody bandages.

"Vanille could you give me a hand, I am not good at stitching wounds."Lightning said and gently rest Hope's head on top of her lap.

"Sure."Vanille said cheerfully but inside she is afraid that something might happen to Hope.

After don't know how long, Hope is fine again. He thanks them and turn to Snow. "Think about what I had just said, it will do you good."He nodded and walk up the stairs with Lightning.

"Well, hero, just don't do it again, okay? Lightning won't have the cool for another blow."Sazh said and patted Snow's back gently. "Some times in life its not just about fun and worry things later, you have to take the responsibility of your actions as well. Hm, I don't think you want me to lecture you anymore, yea? Come on we have to catch up."Then he left Snow behind.

"Consequences and responsiblity, huh?"Snow said to himself then he catch up with the others as well.

* * *

The journey to the upper floor is uneventful until they heard something roared loudly and painfully. Then some dark, burned skin and bonny creatures come out of no where. The group face back to back to each. Lightning, Sazh, Snow and Vanille ready themselves to fight while Hope tried to think some plans to help them get through this fight.

"What are this?"Snow asked in disgust and stand in alert.

"Its c'ieth."Both Vanille and Sazh answer, making them look at each other.

"L'cie had a focus, right? If they don't complete it in time, well, they will turn into this thing."Sazh said while looking concern at Lightning who look down at the floor then back up again. "You know soldier girl if, I mean if, if your sister couldn't finish her focus in time she will turn into a c'ieth and there is no way to turn back."Sazh look at Lightning and Snow in sympathy.

"No! Serah will be fine, she will make it."Snow shouted and he began to punch the c'ieth.

The fight seems to least forever, everyone seems to become tired except Lightning who is an ex-soldier. Hope watched the others fight and tried his best to analysis the weakness of the c'ieth which he find it a while later.

"Lightning, stab the c'ieth at their stomach its their weakest endure point."Hope shouted while he kick a c'ieth's stomach.

A moment later they had defeated all the c'ieth that are around.

"So which way do we go?"Sazh panted. "I am seriously to old to fight."He said and wipe the sweat with the hem of his coat.

"We will go to the large metal door up the stairs."Lightning said then walk towards the door and dragged Hope with her.

* * *

After they climb for what it seems to be thousand of stairs, they had arrived at the top where a pink hair girl lying on the floor.

"Serah!"Lightning and Snow shouted simultaneously, and Snow rush to Serah's side.

"What's wrong?"Hope whisper.

"Nothing."Lightning shakes her head and walk towards her sister.

"Serah."Snow nudged the girl who is the same age as Hope. "Serah wake up! Your hero is here, we are going home."Serah's eyes begin to open revealing a pair of eyes that are similar to Lightning's except Serah's eyes are full of emotions and Lightning's are emotionless.

"Is this, my hero?"Serah said sadly and caress Snow's cheek.

"Yes, Lightning is here too."Serah turn to her sister who's face is emotionless and cross her arms in front of her chest like normal days.

"Sis-"Before Serah could continue, something left her into mid air and she begins to turn into crystal. Both Lightning and Snow tried to grabbed her but without succeed, the only thing that Snow able to grabbed is Serah's crystal tear. Everyone watch in terror and wide eyes no body knows what to do, and soon Serah become a crystal statue.

"Serah!"Snow shouted and get a punch from Lightning.

"Shut up!"She begin, and she starts to breath in short and unsteady beat because of anger and despair. "Its no use, she is gone, don't you realise that or you don't want to admitted it, huh?"Hope come to her and tried to hold her hands in case she wants to punch Snow again. "Let go."She hissed and starts to free herself from Hope's grip.

"Stop, you make my shoulder hurt."Hope said, his grip soften. "Its not his fault, you know."

"But Serah is gone, she is dead now."She said in despair, her bangs cover her facial expression.

"She is not gone, remember the legend? Serah is-"Snow tried to give himself and the others' hope.

"Open your eyes! No matter what the legend said, she is only a crystal now!"She tried to punch Snow again but Hope stop her, holding her close to him, whispering words to her to calm her.

After a while of silence and some times to cool down Snow starts to walk to the door.

"Where do you think you are going hero?"Sazh shouted at Snow. "There is no way to turn your girl back. Just leave,okay? Lets leave painlessly, alright? Look, she had now gain an eternal life like the legend had said so-"

"I won't give Serah up! I promise I will protect her and be with her forever."He said and turn to leave.

"But, Snow, the fal'cie won't help you."Vanille said, her cheerful tone had gone and her voice sounds regret.

Lightning who had calm down from the event, begin to walk towards the door that will lead her to the Pulse Fal'cie.

"Lightning."Hope begin, then suddenly the whole place starts to shake violently. "What the-"

All of them fall on the ground, they realise its the Psicom who is attacking the place. Many different kind of airships starts to fire at the place making the ceiling starts to crack, many small and large stones starts to fall. After some times the attack stop, the small stones and broken metal had make the group some minor injuries.

"We have to get inside. Now." Sazh said seriously.

All of them rush into the room where the fal'cie situated.

"Oh, man this place didn't even had a scratch after the attack."Sazh said and looking around the total metal made room. Then his eyes fix on a machine thing. "So this is, Fal'cie."

* * *

Thanks for reading and please reviews!

_**Preview: **He starts to break down. "We are the enemies of Cacoon now, huh?"_

_"Serah, she tried to tell you something. If we could guess what it is then-"_

_"How could we guess what she want to say to Lightning, huh? It can be 'Sis, you are here.' or something like 'Sis, lets go home.' it can be thousand of things."Sazh said in frustration._


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, today is such a bad day. T_T

Anyway the story had to start.

I do not own anything except my plots.

* * *

"Yes, Fal'cie."Snow whisper then walk calmly towards the Pulse Fal'cie. "Please, give Serah back to us. Please!"He kneed down when the fal'cie didn't respond. "I would do any thing, any thing for Serah, please let her come back to us. Even, even if it means I had to be a l'cie."His eyes become teary. "Please!"His hands slammed at the hard metal floor.

Silence engulf the group, no body knows what to say. Then suddenly the Fal'cie starts to glow, every second it becomes brighter and brighter blinding the human in the room.

"Stay together and ready to fight!"Lightning shouted, put one hand to block the light and the other to her gunblade ready to fight.

After a few moments, the light died down and the Fal'cie transformed into some kind of machine that had guns around it's body and ready to fight.

While Snow, Lightning, Sazh and Vanille fighting the Fal'cie, Hope take the opportunity to look around the room. It covers by hundreds upon thousands of weird runes and letters, engines roared and producing smoking around the room.

"So, the runes and letters are the energy source for the engines and the Fal'cie need the engines to function."Hope rubbed his chin while looking at the runes thoughtfully. 'What can I use to destroy the runes?'He thought scanning the place hoping for somethings that are shape and could rip through the wall, then he remember the Japanese sword.

"Hey Sazh, I am wondering do you still have the Japaness sword?"Hope asked the older man cheerfully.

"What? Don't tell me you want to kill yourself again, we don't have time for little episode."He answer and shoot a few bullets at the Fal'cie.

"Oh, just give me."Hope suddenly feel irritated and thought. 'Its only once! Once!'

"Okay, but don't do something stupid. I don't want soldier girl kill me after this."He pull the sword out and give it to Hope.

Hope rolled his eyes, then he starts to think where would he begin. Then an idea come to his mind.

"Sazh, tell Lightning, Snow and Vanille to distract the Fal'cie, okay?"He then stabbed the sword into the metal wall creating high-pitch scratched sound and pushed the sword into the wall deeper then run around the room with his hand still on the handle of the sword, cutting the wall as best as he could and making the Fal'cie lack of energy.

"One cold and distant ex-soldier and one crazy and creative teenage boy in our group."Sazh said and shake his head. "Wonder what they teach in schools now-a-day."Then he attack the Fal'cie again.

"Oh-ho, Hope thanks for helping."Snow said and winked then nearly get hit by the Fal'cie.

Lightning didn't say anything for this little show, she just continue to fight for the group's life. Then suddenly without any clue, the place went black only left the Fal'cie glowing for some weird reasons. The place become some where with out any gravity, the group starts to float around but soon the Fal'cie capture them with his magic, marking them as l'cie in the process. They feel their marked skin starts to burn and they fall into unconsciousness.

/In their mind/

Many pictures starts to flash, their own faces and one other raven hair woman who looks like in her twenties like Lightning. Then there are many different scenery, some like Cacoon's cities and other like somewhere in the wild life. And suddenly a very wild and crazy looking creature come into view, destroying Cacoon with its power.

/End/

"Arr, what is that?"Snow look around him expecting the others are near him but he is on his own. "Guys!"He shouted, worrying the others' safety. "I am on my own, huh."He whisper to himself and look around the place. "What the? Don't tell me its the lake!"He is startled by the looking of the crystal, they are like waves of water but became motionless after being crystallise.

"Serah!"He shouted when he saw something resemble his fiancee.

He starts to run towards the crystal Serah, but get stopped by dozens of dangerous monsters.

"Ej, Serah wait for me. Your hero is on his way."He then starts to fight, after a while something happen causing wind blowing and Snow's sight starts to become blurry. "Serah is waiting."He tried to make his sight clear again then something glowing from his arm. "What is this?"Then two female come out of no where, they created glaciers around the creatures and defeated them without using any effort. "What the-"After the fight, the place went into silence and Snow held a crystal in his giant hand. "This?"The two female nodded at him and voices whisper in his mind.

'We will help you, l'cie.'They disappeared after that.

He starts to break down with this information. "We are the enemies of Cacoon now, huh?"

"Hey Snow."Vanille cried out loud. "There you are! We were so worried."She then turn to Lightning who had her mask back on.

"Hey guys."He waved.

"Hey Snow, what happened?"Sazh asked when he see corpse around the place.

"Oh I don't really know."He scratched the back of his head. "Hey didn't you guys had some weird dreams?"All of them nodded.

"Well, it might be our focus, you know what the legend said."Sazh said.

"Maybe Serah tried to tell us before she-"Vanille started.

"We need to find Hope."Lightning stated coldly.

"Hey sis."Snow grabbed Lightning's hand and she slapped his hand away."Serah, she tried to tell you something. If we could guess what it is then-"

"Oh. And how could we guess what she want to say to Lightning, huh? It can be 'Sis, you are here.' or something like 'Sis, lets go home.' it can be thousand of things."Sazh said in frustration.

"Lets, lets just find Hope first."Vanille tried to change the topic.

"And lets hope that he won't do anything to hurt himself."Sazh said while patting his chocobo.

"And what do you mean by that?"Snow asked oblivious to Lightning's obvious lack of patient.

"He had a sword."Sazh informed Snow and hope that he would stop asking.

"Lightning had a gunblade."Snow tried to lighten the mood but get punch in the face by Lightning.

"We need to find him."She said coldly and walk off.

"But sis, Serah. She is here, we need to get her some where safe!"Snow stood in front of Lightning attempted to stop her.

Lightning look at her sister's crystal status then starts to walk off again.

"Lightning!"Snow shouted. "How could you! How could you leave her like that? She is your sister!"Lightning turn around and glaring at Snow.

"Yes, but she is dead now."She hissed. "And I need to get to Hope before he do something that would hurt himself."

"So Hope is more important, huh?"Snow slammed his hand into the crystals around him.

"Serah is the most important person in my life, my whole life. But it seems I am not her most important person, no matter how much I care for her, how much I sacrifice for her."

"No, she thinks you are the most important person in her life as well"Snow argued.

"Is it so? When she became l'cie, the first person she went to is you, the person that could make her smile is you, the person who take care of her and help her before and after she become l'cie is you! So, what am I? I am only a blood related sister and a person who provided money for her."Lightning said coldly and begin to walk again.

"Its because you are always working-"

"I am not like you, I have to pay for everything in both Serah and my life. I don't have time to take care of her like you did because I need to earn money in order for her to go to school eventually college so she could have a more comfortabe job and have a good life. I had to give her money and safety so that she don't have to worry about anything and she don't had to suffer people's hurtful words because of our parents' death."She said coldly and didn't turn to Snow. "Viller, I do not agree the relationship you and Serah was in because you can't really give her a comfortable life and keep her from suffering people's coldness. I am not saying she need to marry someone as rich as Hope but I hope that she could marry someone who could protect her from this cruel and cold world as well as providing her a comfortable life. But now as Serah is as good as dead I think, I think we should move on."She walk in front of everyone, trying to keep her composure.

"Snow."Vanille looks like she is suffering from something unknown.

"Haha, I am fine. Why don't you and old man here go and catch up with Lightning?"He winked and trying to acted like nothing happen. "And I will get Serah out of here."He then turn and starts digging.

"Hey, hero. Come with us, I know it hurt to leave your love one but without any equipment and Hope's brain here, you will have to dig for days. Lets not forget the Piscom, they may-"Snow cutted Sazh off.

"I promise I will always protect her."He digged and look at Sazh. "And I will keep my promise."

"If that is what you want."Sazh hold out his hand. "Hope that we will meet again."Snow shake the hand and returned to digging.

"Snow, I am sorry."Vanille said sadly.

"Hey, you had nothing to sorry for."He smile. "Come on you had to go, Lightning will be some distance away from you now."

Both of them leave and run for Lightning, hoping that Lightning would wait a little for them but she didn't.

* * *

'Hope.'Lightning thought worriedly. 'Where are you?'

She scanned her surrounding carefully and listen the noises around her, trying to figure the young man where about.

When she hear somebody cough, she immediately put a hand on her gunblade and walk towards the noise.

"Hey cutie, you know you should eat more, yea?"A female whisper and Lightning recognise the accent from Vanille. 'Must be family or friends.'Lightning thought.

"Do you know someone called Vanille?"Hope coughed and said weakly, making the female eyeing him weirdly. "Your accent."He added.

"Well, cutie. I suppose I had to answer you after I had a little game with someone."She hold out her weird looking spear and thrusts it in Lightning's direction, Lightning quickly put up her gunblade to guard herself making the metal chink at each other.

"Lightning!"Hope shouted.

"Oh, so its friend I guess."The raven hair woman nodded. "Oreba Yun Fang."She introduced herself.

Lightning nodded at her. "Lightning Farron and he is Hope."

"What! No last name."Fang said jokingly. "Well cutie, your real name is quiet cute too, you know."She winked playfully.

"Estheim, Hope Estheim."Hope said while trying to get up. "Thank you for healing my wound."He tried to bow like he normally would but his wound hurt him from doing so.

"Hey, you don't need to act so formal you know that?"Fang put her spear back and look at both Lightning and Hope awkwardly. "So, where is Vanille?"

"She is somewhere behind."Lightning point at the way she used to come here.

Fang put a hand over her eyebrow trying to see Vanille this make Hope chuckled.

"What, cutie?"Fang glared at Hope.

"Sorry, how about this? We wait here and for now we make up some plans."Hope look at the two ladies in front of him. 'Both deadly and dangerous but they are different at the same time: One is cold and distant to people and the other love fluttering people and joking around. But both of them are kind and caring if you know them and on their good side.'Hope thought darkly. 'Hope I will be on their good side, or else I might end up like Snow.'

"Plans? For what?"Both Ladies asked simultaneously.

"We are all l'cie right?"He answer and glance at Fang's arm. "If so, we should think how we could finish the focus and stay low from Piscom."

"Hey, your mind are quiet sharp."Fang said cheerfully and popped down to the ground.

"Thanks I guess."He then get out his mini laptop checking can he still use it.

"Is it work?"Lightning asked while sitting down herself.

"Yea, I guess its one good thing for being expensive."Hope said while typing in words. "Hey, can I see both of your weapon."The ladies look at each other in suspicious.

"Well, why?"Fang asked sounding cheerful as usual but guarding herself.

"Hey, the both of you could defeat me easily no matter I am injured or not. So come on."He whined.

"Okay but if you try anything you will know the consequences."Lightning said for the both of them.

"What!"He said childishly. "What if I just want to upgrade both of your weapon and help you maintenance it?"He asked them, looking like an absolute innocent child, making both female warriors role their eyes at him.

"I can do this on my own."Lightning protested while Fang look at Hope in interest.

"Hm sunshine, I guess cutie here think we don't know how to do this ourselves and if here has a free helper why don't we relax."Her words teased both Lightning and Hope and she give her weapon to Hope. "Well, cutie. If you make it worse than before I would have to fix you first then my spear."She winked at Hope jokingly but the three of them know how serious she is.

Lightning give Hope her weapon too then turn to Fang. "My name is Lightning, not sunshine."

"What kind of parents would called their child Lightning?"She smirked at Lightning's angry face and smile softly at Hope who's attention is at the data of the weapons.

"Huh, what about 'Fang'?"She retorted and she look at Hope in a caring manner. 'At least he is well and not having suicidal thoughts.'She thought.

Then both women turn and glaring at each other. 'It is going to be a long wait.'Both of them thought.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please reviews! Reviews!

_**Preview: **"Light, how are you? How long had it been since we last meet."_


	6. Chapter 6

Hello I think I am tearing up only CloudRed1988 and FMET had reviewed (Thank you very much by the way ^:^), but anyway thanks for the silent readers and the one who add my story to favourite (alert) ^:^.

This chapter might be a bit long but hey, Raines fans beware!

Raines: Stop shouting.

Me: Hey, I am just being exciting, you know, introducing you into my story and all. ^:^

Raines: I feel nothing but sick because of what you are planing in your head.

Me: What! I admit that you are my least favourite character but its your fault you know.

Raines: What ever crazy reason for you to dislike me, I am not interested.

Me: Because people said you are better than Hope for Light. So RAINES FANS don't flame me, okay?

Raines: For Fal'cie sake, would you starts the story already. I have already prepared myself to be torture by you for your dislike of me.

Me: Hm, you are very thoughtful but anyway lets start the chapter already. ^:^

I do not own anything except my plots.

* * *

"Oh, for fal'cie sake where are they? And come on how could he concentrate on the screen for this long?"Fang said frustrated, maybe she need something to entertain her?

"Shout up. I don't want the Piscom come to here and play with us because of your outburst."Lighting said in her usual cold tone.

"Oh come on its getting more and more boring here! With Vanille no where in sight I am afraid that they might run into trouble."Her eyebrows twisted in concern.

"Then why not you go looking for them?"Lightning suggested half-heartily not really care about the Pulsian's fear.

"Hey come on! I am telling you my true feelings here Sunshine."Fang get up from the crystallize ground. "Or may be the two of you could come with me?"Rubbing her chin in thoughts. "Yes that will do. Hey, cutie we need to go look for Vanille and the other guy you had mention."

Hope look up from his position and stare at Fang like she is joking. "You are just trying to entertain yourself by saying this right?"Hope said in a holpful tone.

"Of course not! I am serious about us three go looking for them two."Fang grabbed her finished-upgraded-spear in her hand and pull Lightning up from her siting position and urge the both of them into the road where Lightning had been coming from.

"Please tell me why do we have to come with you?"Lightning asked while trying to control her balance because of Fang had pull her forward.

"I want the both of you come with me since I don't want to feel alone and been call a loner when Vanille see me only with myself."Fang said childishly making both Lightning and Hope rolled their eyes at her. "What? You tell me that you want me to feel lonely, a new friend the both of you just made?"She blinked her watery eyes a few times and laughed when both Lightning and Hope look very discomfort at her action. "Come on we shall go and find the both of them."She turn and starts to pull Lightning and Hope forward again.

"Her emotions could change rather quickly."Lightning stated in a soft hiss.

"You know sunshine I could still hear you."Fang said sweetly making Hope sweat for Lightning.

"Of course."Lightning said like she can't see the threat in Fang's words. "If you can't hear me I suggest that you should take a hearing test."She said sarcastically.

Fang chuckled. "Right. Right."Hope's eyes look at both women back and forth then signed mentally.'Women, the most difficult understanding creature in the world.'He thought.

"So, should we move on?"Hope asked when both women seems to have a stare contest.

"Sure."They said simultaneously and turn to walk in what it seems to be a lightning speed. 'Don't ever angry women, Hope! Never!"He thought to himself and trying to catch up.

* * *

"Oh my, I am seriously too old for this little walk of ours."Sazh signed while whipping the sweat of his face.

"Oh come on old man, we can do it! And we could take a break if you like."Vanille suggested cheerfully.

"Great."He seat on the cool crystalize lake. "I wonder how is solder girl and the kid?"

"Aw, they will be fine. Lightning is well trained in this situation she could take care of herself and Hope is intelligent."Vanille smiled her most sweet smile at the man before her.

Sazh signed at Vanille's over cheerful personalities but without knowing she had her own dark thoughts as well. "I hope."

"Hm."Vanille played with the chick while her mind drift off somewhere.

"Hey Vanille... Vanille?"Still no responds. "Vanille!"Sazh shouted making Vanille come back from her own little world. "What were you thinking?"

"Oh nothing."She smile with struggle making Sazh eyebrows raise.

"Vanille I was going to ask why are you on the purge train, but if you don't want to answer then don't."Sazh said with concern when Vanille's eyes filled with regret and sadness.

"I, I was wake up from a crystal sleep."She whisper softly and looking at Sazh's widen eyes.

"W-what? How? I mean-"Sazh could form his sentence in a way he wanted.

"I was from Grand Pulse, a place where Cacoon's people hate and where they called it Hell."She said tears seems threatening to come out silencing Sazh. "I woke up from my crystal sleep after five hundred years, in the Fal'cie's vestige. With my friend who also woke up from her own sleep we both manger to escaped from the Fal'cie, but ending up in the hands of the Piscom."She pause then carry on. "The Piscom tried to experiment us so that they could kill l'cie in some way or another but unfortunately I am no longer a l'cie. But my friend Fang, she could still use her magic abilities therefore she cut a path for me to escaped and staying in the Piscom's headquarter to fight the soldiers."She starts to sob in the revelation but continue on. "I was trying to find her when I heard that Piscom's special force was in Bodhum for the destruction of the Fal'cie's vestige, that's why I was in Bodhum."Then silence claim them, they seat like that for a while until Sazh broke the silence.

"I was in Bodhum because my son Dijh was been capture by the Piscom, they claimed that they had something for Dijh to do, a mission of a kind. But I, myself been the father of course would not allow this happening to my ten years old son therefore I argued with them until they allow me to visit my son in their headquarter or rather their lab."Sazh make a sad laugh. "When I was there and talk to Dijh I found out that they had made my son a l'cie and had been experimenting him ever since. I tried to escaped with my son knowing exactly what the result will be like but doesn't care since my son is my hope in my life."He take a deep breath and continue. "They surrender us and quickly bring Dijh away. Me well, they kinda throw me into the purge train saying to the normal Piscom soldiers that I had been involved in the active of the Fal'cie. So, now I meet you guys."He also give Vanille a sad smile. Both of them enjoying the silence that comfort them from the brutal reality and secretly both of them wanted to escape from the cruel fate that set for them in their life then facing it properly.

* * *

Fang walk in front of the two Cacoon citzens with easy and singing a very weird song in Hope and Lightning's opinion.

"Could you stop singing?"Lightning snapped sudden making Fang look back and giggled. "Its not funny."

"Oh but it is."Fang said and run when Lightning seems wanting to kill her. "Come on its just a joke."Lightning snorted tensions seems to raise between them.

"Say Fang, where you and Vanille come from? I hadn't heard anyone with the accent that both of you have."Hope said and skillful crushed the upcoming tension.

"We are from Pulse, the world below."Fang said while walking towards a place where it seems to be safe for having a talk. "Where you Cacoon people hate and call it hell."She stared at Hope and Lightning.

"How?"Lightning questioned. "I thought the Piscom-"

"Piscom, oh yes the army that tried to experiment Vanille and I."Fang said with a smile. "And their little special force's joint leaders are a man with a funny name Minister Estheim and with a crazy woman who's name is Lieutenant Nabaat, at least that's what the soldiers called them."Hope's face seems to pale at the mention of his father but Fang doesn't know that. "Hey are you okay?"Fang asked a bit worriedly.

"That Minister Esteim, does he had dark brown hair looking around forty something fifty and quiet tall."Fang nodded, feeling confused at Hope's question and when she tried to asked, Hope answer her unspoken question. "He is my father."He said coldly, his green eyes looks dead and his muscles tense.

"I thought you just happen to have the same surname."Fang said without knowing how people's surname in Cacoon work.

"In some way yes, we just shared our surname and blood."Hope said like a robot.

Nobody knows what to say next as they all know any other things they tried to talk might have been one of their wounds, nobody wants to take the risk and nobody thinks that they could fix it if they make one of their wounds bleed again.

After a while they heard foot steps coming towards them, they quickly and silently ready themselves for the fight if its the Piscom.

"Haha, thats a good one Sazh. How can you think this many jokes?"Vanille's cheerful voice rang through the trios ears, this allow them to relax a bit.

"Oh its easy, you know, when you had a son who always need some entertainment you would learn something."Sazh wave it off casually, the both of them seems to enjoying their moment of fun instead of scaring about what will happen to them if they got catch.

Fang snorted rather loudly to make the both of them realise someone is there with them. "Well, well, enjoying ourselves are we, Missy?"Fang smirked when Vanille's eyes widen and run towards her.

"Fang! I found you."VAnille said with excitment, bouncing up and down and bringing Fang with her in the process.

"Its like Fang found her instead."Hope whispered and Lightning nodded in agreement.

"Hey kiddo, how is your wound?"Sazh asked like a father worrying his son.

"I am fine, thank you."

"Always polite and distant, are we?"Sazh said with a chuckle and turn to Lightning. "How about you soldier girl? Didn't injured yourself did you?"

"No."Lightning said in her reporting tone.

"Oh come on. Be a bit more sociable would you both?"Sazh said like he is hurt buy their short, straight answers.

"Sazh!"Vanille shouted. "This is my friend Fang, the one that I had told you."She introduced Fang happily.

"And I hope all is good."Fang smile sweetly and secretly measuring Sazh which is oblivious by both Sazh and Vanille but quiet obvious to Lightning and Hope.

"Of course its good and nice to meet you, my name is Sazh Katzroy."He shaked Fang's outstretched hand politely.

"Hm, nice to meet you old man."Fang smirked making both Lightning and Hope rolled their eyes and Sazh and Vanille laughed at the nick name Fang given to Sazh.

"So where are we going?"Sazh said after he recover from his laughter.

"I am going to the Piscom's headquarter."Lightning said. "So farewell."She turned and walk away from the gang.

"Hey soldier girl, that is so dangerous, you should allow us to come as well."Sazh shouted at the ex-soldier who is quiet far away from the gang now.

"I am going with her."Hope stated and starts to run to Lightning.

"Oh, humph, since the two funniest people had left the gang I suppose I should go with them. And you guys find somewhere to hide."Fang said sweetly and starts to walk towards where Lightning and Hope had gone to.

"Fang."Water starts to gather in Vanille's eyes. "Stay with us, stay with me. Please."

"I know this time you had asked nicely Vanille but I still think I should go with them and the both of you find somewhere to hide."Fang's back facing Vanille's teary eyes, knowing that if she look at Vanille this moment she would stay with her and protect her but she can't do this, not when Vanille may have a chance to fall in love with some one.

Sazh scratched the back of his head. "If this is what you want then do it."He said hesitantly. "We are l'cie and we don't have much time left in our life, so if this is your wish then do it, so that there are no regrets left when the end comes."He gave the young woman an encouraging smile and Fang nodded in return.

"Please keep her safe."With that Fang left the two of them behind and Vanille starts to sob.

* * *

"Lighning."Hope grabbed the ex-soldier's arm and turn her to face him. "I am coming with you."He said determination.

"YOU. ARE. NOT."She hissed dangerously.

"I am."Hope stared at her eyes and starts to have a battle of will with her. "I had been in the headquarter many times and I know how the Piscom works. You know you need me if you want to break through their defense."

"Which I don't need."She achknowledged him.

"Is it?"Hope questioned her with his hands still holding her tightly.

"Yes."Her eyes avoiding his.

"Then look at me and say it."He said softly but forcefully. "Or do you want to end your own life in your own way instead of-"

"And what if I say yes, hm? My life only left with two choices: Becoming a crystallise statue and becoming a cie'th. The two choices ends the same that is death."

"Well I don't think so."Fang said somewhere behind them.

"Funny, a crystallise statue is as well as dead."Lightning snapped.

"True and not true."Fang said thoughtfully. "Vanille and I were both wake up from the crystal sleep in the Fal'cie's vestige when the Fal'cie want us to serve him again."

"You are telling me people could wake up in crystal sleep."Lightning demanded an answer.

"Well, yes. But it take me and Vanille five hundred years to wake."

Lightning frowned and starts to walk again. "Hey whats wrong?"Fang asked Hope quietly and Hope quickly tell what had happen from the beginning of the purge train to being marked as a l'cie.

"So thats why she look so trouble."Fang look at the back of Lightning and suddenly she saw something flashing. "Hey guys look at this."Both Hope and Lightning walk towards her in interest.

"Hm, a crystal ball."Hope said thoughtfully and Lightning just snorted.

"Well, maybe it is something useful."Fang said cheerfully.

"And it could be dangerous too."Lightning snapped but Fang isn't listening.

She grabbed the harmless looking crystal ball in her hand, then suddenly pure white light starts to pour out from the now rainbow colour ball.

"Shit."Fang said and quickly drop the ball but it was too late.

* * *

After some times, the sun had fall and the night had come. The dangerous creatures around the area starts to howl waking the three unconscious people on the ground.

'Aw my head.'Fang complained to herself in her head.

"Stop whining."Lightning snapped.

"Hey I didn't say a word!"

"Fang you did."Hope said quietly and helping himself off the ground.

"I didn't! I was just complaining in my hea-"Fang can't believed her suspicions.'Hey how is you guys feeling?'She thought.

"Great. Just have headache."Lightning replied sarcastically. "Wait, you didn't move your lips."

"And sounds ringing in the head."Hope added.

Later they find out that they could talk through their mind and have each others memories as well.

"Don't ever read my memory."Lightning said threateningly.

"Its not like we can stop any flashback coming to us."Hope said irritatedly since all he ever wants is privacy and now he had to shared his darkest memories with two women he don't really know.

"Aw, the polite little prince starts to break."Fang smirked when Hope growled.

Then there comes another flashback silencing all of them.

/Flashback started/

A very young looking Hope sit in a wheelchair holding a golden cup in his hand with many body guards surrounding him, then a man in his thirty come in front of him and bowed.

"Master Hope, your father is currently having a very important meeting. He sent his congratulation to you and tells you that you should take some rest."The man said dutifully. "And please don't worry, those children's parents had already been taken care of by your father, Master Hope."

Hope nodded in emotionless, he had just won the Cacoon Swimming Contest in his own power but he got beaten up by the other children because they thought that his father had brought the golden medal for him instead of winning it himself. He doesn't had any friends, his father told him that he only had allies. His education so far make him wonder what so bad is about love and caring, his mother tried her best to educated him in her way but failed miserably.

"Master Hope, your father wants to send you to Eden for the weekend."The man wait for his words to sink in. "He-"

"I know important meetings, important parties and important contracts, what else?"Hope said uncaring and caress the cup and medal he just won."

"Um-"

"Anson, I will go after I pack. Now move away."Hope demanded powerfully unlike anyone his age, sending shivers down to his servants' spine.

"Master H-"The man blocked the way that connected to the main house.

"I said move, now!"Hope hissed angrily something swirling around him to prove that he will harm the man if he is not moving.

The man Anson quickly stepped aside and bow, fellow by all the body guards.

When Hope arrived at the living room in the main house he know why Anson tried to blocked him. His father is current on top of a woman he didn't know, both of them nude and kissing, touching each other. The woman is much younger than his mother, prettier and seems to know how to please his father.

He watch on silently and hiding behind a cupboard, taking photos of them both knowing he will need it in the future. Then his father starts to put his manhood in the woman's vagina making the woman moaned, he then silently going back to his room and grabbed a cam then back to the living room and video their disgusting love making.

When the adult paralyzed on the couch and cuddle each other, Hope put the cam and camera back in a security vault only he can open and locked it again. He then back to the living room where the adult are still panting for breath and struggling to have their second round.

He clapped very loud, as loud as he could making both adult look at his direction with wide surprise eyes, stared at him like them are dumbed.

"So this is the reason that you want me to spend my weekend in Eden."The question come out as statement without waiting for a reply he went on. "I see. Young, energetic and know how to please you, so father are you going to keep cheating on mum or-"Hope's dad slapped him across the face hard. "Hm."Hope sneered at his father which fuelling the anger inside Bartholomew Estheim. "A deal. I got a deal for you, if you let me and mum go to Eden and live there without any of your dirty interference."He sneered at his father and his lover. "Then I will not tell the world your true self."

Bartholomew laughed coldly. "You seriously is my son, but what could you do, huh? No one will belief a child."

"Oh and Mr Estheim, I had more evidents than you could ever thought."Hope smirked and Bartholomew ready to beat Hope up when Hope sudden hit him with his golden cup in his manhood very hard that it seems it won't be functioning again.

Bartholomew drop to the floor and crawled around himself. "Well miss."Hope hissed. "I suggest you leave and keep your mouth shut about this or else..."He thrilled off making the woman nodded crazily and run out the house with her messy clothes.

"So father, deal or no deal?"Bartholomew shake his head, then Hope used all the strength he could master with his good leg and step on his father's manhood very hard that Bartholomew scream in pain. "Now I will add one more condition you will provide us money weekly, so deal or no deal?"Hope asked while still stepping on his father's manhood harshly with his shoes.

"No way."Bartholomew used all his strength to protested. But Hope doesn't seems to care about his own father and this time he stand up from his wheelchair unsteadily getting his heavy cup and look at his dad curiously.

"So, that means no deal right."He then hold the cup high and put the cup heavily on top of his father's manhood, pushing the cup down further like doing push up on the cup. Using the cup to balance his weight and hurt his father. "So deal or no deal."

"Deal! Deal!"Bartholomew howled in pain as his penis starts to bleed heavily, looking swollen and purple from all the beating.

"I will make up a contract and you will sign it without any argument, understand?"Hope said and push the cup further down again making his father agree immediately.

/Flashback ended/

None of them spoke after the flashback had finished, no one dare to think because they might let the other two knows what he/she is thinking about.

Finally Fang get up from her place, stretching and cracking her bones. "Huh, what a father. No wonder why you don't want to talk about him."Fang said and looking at the huge full moon. "I never had parents, that's why I thought people who had parents should respects their parents but apparently,"She turned and look at Hope. "I should know better first before making any comments."

Lightning stared at them, and signed. "Then I was lucky to have a pair of good parents before they died 'accidentaly' in a Piscom's worker party."Lightning stared at Hope who is looking at his shoes. "You know, we won't judge you like what you had thought so-"

"I am not regret on what I had done."Hope look at his two mind sharing partners fiercily. "I had to do it for my mother, my mother's side family and my right. If I had to chose again I will do the same thing."

"What is so important of your mother sides family? It seems to me that your father had became a minister because of this-"Lightning's question was been cut off by the engines noises of an airship, then a man come out.

"Light, how are you? How long had it been since we last meet?"The man said coldly and put a hand on top of his sword.

* * *

Thanks for reading and I hope its not too long. But please review!

_**Preview: **He sneered at the man in front of him, eyeing him like he is very dirty._


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own anything in the FF world.

" " Talking

' ' Thinking

* * *

"Raines."Lightning hissed slowly put her hand on top of her gunblade ready to fight the man and his followers. "What can we do for you? And why would you, the all mighty one is here, some where as isolated as it can be?"

/Flashback started/

"Shh, Maire...don't get too loud."Raines demanded harshly and panting for breath.

"What?"Marie moaned loudly ignoring Raines' order. "She will find out anyway, then why not let her find out earlier? I want to-"Maire's speech was stop by Lightning's angry burst of door.

"So, Raines, when do you plan on telling me that we are over?"Lightning asked coldly making the hot temperature in the room decrease. "Come on Raines. If you can cheat on me like that I guess you have already think of the consequences."

Raines shiver, he and Marie are still one. After a few seconds of silence, Raines had thought of his excuses and get dress as quick as he can. "Lightning, look, both of us had different goals in our life and the most important thing is we don't suit each other like what previously thought we would, don't forget my parents won't-"Before he can finish Lightning had slapped him hard across the face with all the strength she had.

"Pathetic excuses, if you ask me. But no matter, now I know how you man only think for physical excitement."She sneered, "And not the mental happiness."She then turn to leave without a second glace towards the shock couple.

/Flashback finish/

"Tck, tck. So your name is Raines?"The Pulsian look at the man with disgust making Raines confuse on why Fang would she dislike him before he even talk.

"Yes, its a pressure to meet you."Raines give Fang a very good disguise fake smile but as observant as Fang his fake friendliness doesn't work.

"Hmph."Hope snorted quietly and sneered at the man in front of him, eyeing him like he is very dirty.

"Oh, my apologise, Mister Estheim. I didn't realise it was you until just now."Hatred dipping in Raines' already too fake tone. "Its a surprise you know, everyone in the circle is talking about you working like you normally do as well as earning more and more, even your father is not as, hm, how would you say it, yes, even your father is not as cold-blood as you."

Lightning snorted "Cold-blood? I think you are much more colder than him, even through you have, I think, as much higher up training as Hope, I don't think you could hide your emotions and cold-heart. And Hope on the other hand is just using this as a shield to protect himself and his mother unlike you who only think about status and money."

"So, what's the purpose of this iron bird and you doing here?"Fang change the subject pretty easily since it is the kind of topic that Raines like because he could show off.

"Well, my lady. For you answer, the Sanctum had appointed my humble airship and I come to here to investigate what happen around this area since the last time we get message around anywhere is here."Raines said with his chin high up and pride in his eyes.

"Okay, I get it."Fang said when she saw Raines want to say some more to waste her time. "Come on guys lets go!"She then dragged both Hope and Lightning towards in the direction of the Veil Peaks.

"Hey-"Raines shouted at the trio that walk no run so fast. "I don't even know her name, dammit."He whisper.

* * *

After running for ten minutes they come to a stop and tried to catch their breath.

"So~"Fang starts with a sing-song voice which make Lightning already irritated mood even more irritated. "This is one of the memory you don't want us to see, huh?"Fang eye the ex-soldier curiously and the only comment she get is a snort.

"Well,"Hope now silently move in between the two female warriors hoping to at least catch one of them when they starts to fight. "Its not that we could help with the situation and I believe that we won't tell anyone, right."He nudge Fang with his elbow.

"Hm, depends."Fang said playfully making Hope stunned in his position. "Hey, I am just joking, okay."

"See would you be still joking if you are the one whose memory had been watch by someone who you only know for a day or two."Lightning grumble.

"And maybe I would."Fang winked mischievously.

* * *

Thanks for reading and I know its short and all but I will update as soon as I review!

_**Preview: "**So,have you been here before?"Fang asked nonchalantly._


End file.
